Ladanday
by KK1522
Summary: A sort of post fic for Crash and Burn. I don't really know how to classify it. Just a conversation between two people? You could say that. Is there more than what just meets the eye? You decide. Enjoy. Ch.3 of 3 is up...Yea, it's done.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, here's another idea that was floatin' around in me head.  I blame the music. (matchbox twenty's Hang)  Ok, no really—I think I'm subconsciously making myself avoid working on my other fiction.  Ah well.  Hope you like this one, and of course always feel free to review.  I'd say its set in the future after Crash and Burn.  But that's just my opinion.  I mean, hey.  I just wrote the fiction.  Who am I to interpret? Syke.  Hope it's not to confusing…and hope ya like it.  Again, feel free to review…constructive criticism helps.

Read on!

* * * * * * * * *

He eased the vehicle into an open parking space.

The time was still early—yet even now, the parking lot was still fairly full.

Evidently the morning's shift had yet to end.

He pushed the car into park, and immediately set the emergency brake on.

It was an old habit he picked up from before. 

From a different time.

He killed the engine, quickly removing the keys from the ignition.

However, the radio continued to play on—a new feature in the younger models.

As usual, he didn't really pay any attention to the waning melody that was being emitted from the speakers.

Unbuckling his seat belt, he slowly reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the passenger seat.

Where it had been tossed aimlessly after a received phone call.

Holding on to his keys, he opened the door.  The music stopped immediately.

He smiled; stepping out on to the asphalt, phone in hand.

The car door slammed shut.  

He turned, tucked his phone inside his jacket pocket, and made his way towards the building.

As usual, it was always the same.  The same cars.  The same lights.

There were hardly any surprises anymore.

He looked at his watch.  He was early.

Like always.

He looked at the building again.  The ethereal light that was being emitted made the night seem that much darker.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something.

A someone.

They were leaning against the hood of a car, staring upwards.

Hands in their pockets.

He took a couple steps closer, squinting.  

Trying to figure out who it was, without getting too close.

The figure shifted slightly.  

He stopped in his tracks.  His brow furrowed.

"Sara?"  

He took a step forward. 

The figure looked over at him.

"Grissom—hey."  She sounded tired.  

He looked down at his watch—then back up at her.

"What are you doing here so early?"

She shrugged a little—not looking at him.

He walked closer.

"Sara?  What are—."

"I couldn't sleep."  She looked over at him.  Her skin was pale in the darkness.

"Oh."

She looked down at the ground, then back up at him.

"Besides—why are _you_ here so early?"

He frowned.

"I'm the supervisor Sara—I have responsibilities to take care of—paperwork to do—."

She smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"Grissom—you hate paperwork.  You always put it off 'til the last minute."

He had no rebuttal.  Only a smile.  She gazed upward again.

They stood there in silence.

"I couldn't sleep."

"What?" She looked over at him.

"I couldn't sleep. Either."  His face remained emotionless.

She gave a small smile.

He shrugged.

She returned to looking up at the sky.

He followed her gaze upwards—then glanced at her.

"What are you looking for?"

She slowly shifted, hands still in her pockets.

A tiny smile escaped her lips.

"My dreams?" She looked at him.  "My destiny?"

He gave a perplexed look back.

She shrugged slightly.

"You never know."

He smiled.

She looked up again.

He watched her curiously.  She never broke her upward gaze.

He gave a small inaudible sigh.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny—but in ourselves."

She looked at him curiously.

"Shakespeare?"

He nodded.

She shook her head again.  Amused.

"Of course."

He looked down at the ground.

"Do you believe it?"

He looked at her.

"Do I believe we make our own destinies?  Yes."

She nodded like she expected that answer.

"Do you?"

She looked down at the ground in thought.

"I guess so."

"You sound confident."

She smiled slightly.

"I guess—I guess part of me believes in fate—no matter how unscientific it is."

He didn't say anything, his eyes watched her curiously.

They remained quiet for a few moments.  

She looked up at the sky again.  

"Ya know, when I was younger—my parents a—sent me to one of those sleepover summer camps—."

He smiled.

"Horrible experience really.  Ten year old girls who thought they were thirty—and ten year old boys who acted like they were three."  

He didn't say anything.  She glanced at him quickly.

"Yeah—anyway—one activity that we did every year—was—a—to hike out into the mountains for a few days, and a—spend a couple of nights out 'in the wilderness'."  

He watched her.

"And a well—the thing we always did—was when it got real dark out—we would put the fire out—and shut off all the lights—so that it was almost pitch black.  And—and then we would look up into the sky."

He looked up.

"And it was so dark out there—with no street lights or anything—that it seemed that—that you could see every star in the sky."

He noticed the waver in her voice

"I mean—of course I knew that it wasn't true—that it was impossible to see—every star—but—I-I believed that I could."

Her head dropped, hands still in her pockets.

She sighed.

"And—and it made me feel—not so—alone."

She stared straight ahead.

His brow furrowed at her comment.

She remained quiet.

"Alone?"

She looked at him.

"Yea—it's crazy I know."

She looked up again.

He stared at her.  

"It's—it's just comforting ya know?  That somewhere out there—someone with the same problems—with the same issues—is looking up at the same sky—at the same stars—and asking the same questions."

He looked up again.  The sky was partly cloudy, and the city lights were not helping with the view.  He barely saw a flicker.

"I mean, the odds are in my favor right?  Almost 6 billion people out there—."

Concern flashed across his face.

She didn't see it.

"I guess?"

He spoke slowly.

She looked down at her shoes.  

"I mean—maybe they're asking 'Why?'"

"Why?"

"Or how."

Her voice wavered again.

"How?"  He was unsure.  She didn't look at him, instead choosing rather to kick at the loose gravel with her toe. 

She offered no immediate response.

"Sara—."

"I mean—maybe they're asking, 'Why did I fall for it?'" She kicked harder.

He didn't say anything.

"Or maybe, 'How did I not see it coming?'" She dislodged a rock and kicked it across the drive.  

He moved a little closer to her.  

She didn't move away.  She only looked upwards.

"Maybe then—I—I wouldn't be the only one waiting for an answer."  

She looked away.

He leaned against the car.

Her hand moved towards her face, as she secretly tried to wipe away a tear.

He still noticed.

She didn't say anything for a few moments.

"God—I can't believe I'm crying in front of you."  She wiped another tear away.

He didn't say anything.  

He stared straight ahead.  Hands in his jacket pockets.  

Her hand rested on the hood of the car.  She looked up again.

"Do you think they'll ever answer?"

He looked at her.

"Perhaps."

She shook her head.  But remained quiet for a moment.

"Yea—you're probably right."  She looked around at her surroundings.   

The parking lot was still dead.

They only had a little time before the rest of the crew showed up.

She sighed.

Her hands returned to her pockets.

He gazed upwards again.  The sky had partially cleared.  

She looked over at him for a moment.

Curiously.

He noticed her stare.

"What?"

"Now what are _you_ looking for?"

He smiled, shrugging slightly.

"The Big Dipper?"

That got a small laugh out of her. 

He smiled.

She shook her head in amusement.

He watched her for a moment, then shifted his gaze upwards again.

She looked at him.

"What _are_ you looking for?"

She tried again.

He sighed—but he didn't answer.

"Grissom?"

He glanced down at the ground first, before looking at her.

He smiled slightly.

"My dreams—My destiny?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Betcha didn't think this second chapter was comin'…did ya!  Did ya!?  Ok, I'll calm down.  But no, seriously, I couldn't resist.  But the reason it took so long is that I actually had to start writing papers for English class.  Who knew I'd actually have to do work at college?  But ya, I guess I could continue this for one more chapter.  If you IN-sist.  Ha, you know I luv u guys.  And a—hope you like it.  Reviews are always nice.

Read on!!

* * * * * * * *

She laughed.

He smiled.

She raised an eyebrow.

"So—you're saying—Shakespeare's wrong?"

He glanced upwards.  Then back at her.

"No—just—difference of opinion."

She smiled, shaking her head.

"What?"

She looked at him, a slight grin on her face.

"I just—just never thought I'd—ever hear you say that."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yea."  Her hands weren't in her pockets any more.  She rested them on the hood of the car.  The metal was cold.

He watched her curiously.

Her eyes were staring straight ahead.  Her smile slowly left.

She was thinking.

He checked his watch.

"Time to go?"

"Almost."

"Oh."

She never looked over.

They didn't say anything for a few moments.

His gaze shifted upwards.  The sky was becoming clearer.  He could feel the temperature dropping.  

He exhaled slowly.  

"Grissom?"

He looked at her.  She was still staring straight ahead.

She sighed heavily, her fingers tapping the metal surface.

"Do-do you—do you ever—God, this is gonna sound weird—."

He cocked his head to the side; looking at her curiously.

"But—do you ever—just—wanna get away?

She looked at him.  

He seemed confused.

"Get away from what?  Work?  Vegas?"

She shrugged slightly, not saying anything.

It took him a moment to respond.

He sighed.

 "No."

She looked down at the ground, then back up at him.

"No?  Never?"

He shook his head.

"Where would I go?"

She looked at him.

"Somewhere?  Anywhere?"

They locked eyes for a moment.

A car horn blared in the background.

He blinked slowly, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Not now."

Her brow furrowed.

"But _would_ you?" 

He frowned at her.

"I don't know Sara.  Why would I?  I've got everything here—a decent job—a car—a—."

"But you're alone."

That remark caught him off guard.

He stared at her. 

She didn't look at him.

He opened his mouth to say something; but then closed it again.  

She looked down at the ground.

His fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose.

It was his turn to think.

"Sara—."

She didn't interrupt.  

It was he who had not continued.

He looked down at the ground, as if the black asphalt would offer him an answer.

A way out.

She continued to stare straight ahead.

"Sara—."

"I mean—what's keeping you from leaving."

It was more of a statement than a question.

He looked at her, his lips pursed together.  A frown on his face.

This time, she returned his stare.

He blinked.

Once.

"Why are you asking me this?"

She just looked at him.

Until her gaze fell away, settling itself on the ground.

"Sara—."

"It's just a question."

She turned to look at him—he was looking down this time.

"It's just a question." 

Her voice was a little more than a faint whisper.

He didn't respond. 

She sighed quietly.

He exhaled slowly.

"I have a job—."

"So do I."

His head snapped up.

A frown on his face.

She was looking past him.

"Sara."

Her eyes shifted.  Their translucent surfaces glinted in the street lights.

He stared at her.

"Are you ok?"

She blinked slowly.  
 "Yea I'm fine."

He gave her a concerned look.

"I'm fine."

His lips pursed together.

"I'm fine."

"Sara—."

He just shook his head.

She looked away.

No one said anything for a few moments.

"Do you realize we never talk anymore?"

She looked at him for a response.

He shrugged slightly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"We're talking now."

She shook her head.

"No, Grissom—I mean _talk._"

She looked at him.

"Like we used too."

He shrugged again.

"We're busy people—."

"We were busy before."

He frowned at her statement.  He had no immediate response.

She looked at him.

"Even when I was in a different time zone—we still talked more than this."

He remained quiet.

She just stared at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.  He frowned again.

"Things change—."

"What's changed?"

"Sara—."

"No, Grissom—what's changed so much?  I-I mean—wha—I just don't get it."

He shrugged again.

 "I don't know Sara—."

She sighed angrily, muttering something under her breath.

He bit his lip out of frustration.

They remained silent; she looking at the sky—he, looking down at the ground.  A siren wailed in the distance.

"What's changed so much Grissom?" 

She didn't look at him.

He shrugged.

"Grissom—."  
"I-I—what do you want me to say Sara?  I mean—."

He didn't finish.

"Something?"

He stared at her.

She stared back.

"Anything?"

He looked away; down at the ground.

Again, they were quiet.

"You have Hank—."

"What?"

He looked up at her.

"You have Hank—."

She turned away in disgust.

"And it—."

"Had."

"What?"

"_Had_."

He just stared at her.

She stared at the sky.

"Yea—we ah—broke up a couple of weeks ago—surprised Catherine didn't tell you."

She looked down at her hands.

He made no response.

She shook her head in disgust.

"I mean—everyone else seems to know."

So??? What do you think eh?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  WHAT?!  An update in less than a month?  What's going on?!  (Note: I checked the weather channel…and NO, hell has not frozen over yet…you can all rest easy).  But ya, here's chapter three…hope you like it.  And ah, I hope u liked my story/conversation fic…as weird as it was.  And before I leave, I would like to thank a few people…Aline Alquiar, Peggie, Lisa, Angel Gurl, Saryn, wyldheart, Duckfeat, jd burns, J. Rockwell, pysched 13, niff74, Mariel, Kady Rilla Wholi…cuz without u guys…this woulda stayed a one chapter vignette. (So you can blame them if you want to…) Nah, you know I luv you guys.

So ah, have fun, read if u must…and reviews are always nice.

Read on!

* * * * * * *

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She looked down at the ground.

"I'm—I'm sorry?"

She shook her head.

"Don't be—it's done—it's over—I've moved on—I've learned—I'm ok."

He frowned.

"Are you?"

She looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

She thought about that for a moment.

"Yea—I'm fine."

He eyed her carefully.

"I'm fine."

She looked down at the ground again.

Her fingers tapped the hood of the car.

She laughed bitterly.

"I've definitely learned—never date an EMT—that's for sure."

She shook her head.

He remained quiet at her comment.

They didn't say anything for a few moments.

He watched her in silence.

She never looked up.

"What are you thinking?"

His voice was merely a whisper.

She looked at him strangely.

"It—it's nothing."

She shook her head.

He didn't say anything.

She looked down at her hands.

He watched her curiously.

"Sara?"

She stared straight ahead.

"You know—know one has ever really asked me that."

She looked at him.

"No one's ever asked me what—what I was thinking."

She bit the inside of her cheek.

Her gaze remained level with his.

He didn't blink this time.

She gave a tiny smile, as her gaze shifted.

"It—it's not about Hank—if that's what you're wondering."

He didn't say anything.

She blinked.

"Actually—I just remembered somebody I'd met before."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

She looked at him.

"Yea."

She tapped her fingers against the hood of the car.

"Back in college—I—I met this guy—."

She stopped tapping.

A smile spread across her face as she stared straight ahead.

"And—he wasn't really like anyone I'd met before."

She shifted slightly.

"Sure he was smart-funny and cute—you know, the usual—but there was—just something about him."

He watched her curiously.

"—About how he was smart—genius level even—but he never made you feel small or worthless—like every other mindless Harvard undergrad did."

She rubbed her fingers together.

"—There was also about the way he listened—_actually_ listened—to me."

She paused.  

"He—actually listened to _me_—and my own constant ramblings about—about the extraordinary amount homework—or how unfair my professors were being at the time."

She smiled to herself.

"I mean—here was this guy—this man—who could of spent his free time with someone more important—someone who was more "his type"—someone more prestigious—but instead—he chose to sit with me."

She looked down at her hands.

"And just listened."

He exhaled slowly.

"And you liked that?"

She nodded slightly.

"It was just nice ya know?  To have someone actually care enough—to sit there and listen to me ramble."

She gave a tiny laugh.

"I mean—who knows—I probably bored him to death."

He stared at her.

"I doubt that."

His voice was low.

She looked at him.

He was still watching her.

She blinked a few times.

His gaze never wavered.

"You think so?"

He shrugged slightly.

"He listened, didn't he?"

She gave a tiny smile.

"Yea—I guess so."

They didn't say anything for a few moments.

He looked up at the sky again.

"So what happened?"

She looked at him.

"Oh, with him—nothing."

He raised another eyebrow.

"Nothing?"

She shook her head.

"He ah—left before—I ah—was able to say anything."

She looked down at the ground.

"Before—I had enough _courage_—to say anything actually."

Her hands rested against the metal again.

He didn't say anything.

"My—my friends didn't help either."

"Oh?"

"They—they said he was too old for me—that I should look for someone my own age—."

He remained quiet.

"And that—that long distance relationships never work."

He watched her curiously.

She shrugged.

"Kind of discouraging one might say."

He frowned slightly.

"One might."

She didn't look at him.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret it?  Regret not making a move?"

He nodded.

She stared impassively at him, shrugging again.

 "Wouldn't you?"

He thought about that for a moment.

"I do not regret the things I've done—but rather—those I did not do."

She looked at him.

A tiny smile escaped her lips.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He didn't say anything—but a smile formed at the corner of his mouth.

She looked down at the ground.

"Yea—I do.  I do regret it."

They sat in silence for a few moments.  

Each immersed in their own thoughts. 

The air felt cold.

He shivered slightly.

Her watch started to beep.

At first she just sat there, ignoring the alarm.

"Time to go?"

He was looking at her curiously.

"Yea."

She turned the sound off, then looked up the sky.

"Figures—the sky finally cleared up."

He looked up.

"That's always how it works isn't it?"

He smiled, his gaze shifting to her.

"Murphy's Law you know."

She smiled at his comment, before breaking her gaze.

It was time to go.

She stood up slowly, putting her hands back in her pockets.

He took a small step back.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded.

They slowly made their way towards the building.

The loose gravel crunched beneath their shoes.

"So whatever happened?"

"To what?  The guy?"

He just looked at her.

She gave a small smile as she shrugged.

"I dunno—."

They approached the entrance.

He held the door open for her.

She walked inside the building.

The door closed behind him.

She looked back.

"I ah—was kinda hoping you could tell me."

~FIN~

So….it's done.  Yup, that it is.

So….Good?  Bad?  Indifferent?  (You know I gotta ask)…Constructive criticism helps.  So, feel free to review (*hint hint*), and ah---have a good day!  


End file.
